Pursuit to Korra
by MamaWaffles
Summary: Team Avatar's reunion sheds some light to the turmoils that Korra faces. Inspired by 100MakorraThemes, secret. Not as Makorra centric as I pictured it to be. One-Shot


_Unknown. Mysterious. Secret._

_Every single one of these words envelop Korra. Three years of separation is bound to cause a rift in any relationship. Normally, all these words describe Mako's nature, not Korra. She is the girl who went head and fist pumping trying to find Bolin when the Equalist's kidnapped him. The one who spewed out her feelings on how much she liked Mako, when he was still with Asami. The one who always tries to reveal the truth, not hide it. _

_So why does every subject feel so forbidden when it comes to the past three years. Its not like she is intentionally avoiding the subject, but everything is private, almost like Mako can't intrude on the past. None of this feels right. Mako is the master of keeping the past preserve, hidden; he isn't use to it being the other way around. Prying into peoples personal life is something he never cared for, yet Korra changes everything. Silently he looks for clues on how the past years affected her and the detective part of him can't help but analyze Korra. Tracking down people by tapping into spirit vines is definitely one of those mysterious skills that she picked up during those years. How is he going to learn about all that time they were absent from each others life's?_

Opal, Korra, and the Airbender kids took it upon themselves to meditate outside. Plenty of issues remained waiting for them, but with all the commotion and chaos going around, they needed this time to settle back and get in touch with their roots. Restlessness seeped into Korra and Opal. They began to get up when they heard a very familiar voice.

"Korrrrrra! Korra! I can't believe you're here and who is that next to you? Opal!? Opal I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much!" Everyone was shocked. It's Bolin waving his hand and Varrick straggling behind looking like they just got mauled by a bunch of wolfbats.

"Bolin! I can't believe it. You're here!" Opal's legs went to a sprint before the others registered who it was. After days of not hearing anything pertaining to Bolin, Opal couldn't help but smile in what felt like an eternity. They met for a long awaited embrace and Bolin gave Opal a quick peck on the cheek. Soon everyone caught up to the reunion of the love birds.

"You can't believe I'm here! Look at you! And can you even smell yourself? Have you even bothered to shower these past few days?" Korra commented while approaching Bolin for the first time in years. Giving each other a quick hug.

"And Varrick is with you? He works with Kuvira! Can we even trust him?" Opal added.

"No we haven't showered at all. And I'm starving, but it's nothing compared to what Kuvira had in store for us. She made me part of her inner circle and we found out that she's crazy, so we tried to runaway and they caught us and Zhu Li decided to dump his sorry butt in order to continue working for Kuvira. Than we were forced to make weapons out of spirit vines, but Varrick made it go KA-BOOM so we could get away. Than..." Bolin's mouth was spewing out words faster than anyone of them could manage to listen to, until Opal told him to slow down.

"You can tell us about all your crazy endeavors after I call Mako and Asami. I bet they would love to see you." Korra finally managed to say.

"How did you even get here?" Opal asked.

"Well... The short version is while we were headed back here, we met with some of Kuvira's captives and we helped each other and they were nice enough to drop us off here at Air Temple Island!"

"I'm glad to hear that you're okay. And that you're not working for Kuvira anymore." Opal commented.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you before, Opal. You knew how crazy she was and I should have believed you. It just felt so nice to do something for once, feeling that we were making a difference."

"Oh, Bolin. I'm sorry too. I know your intentions are always for the best. I was just so infuriated that Kuvira was pulling my family apart and that includes you too. I thought we were drifting from each other and it scared me." Opal and Bolin met each other for a gentle kiss and caressed each other, forgetting that everyone else was still present.

Korra soon contacted Mako and Asami telling them that Bolin came home. Eventually, they both arrived and everyone in Team Avatar finally became reunited. For the first time, Korra felt that her inner demons were a thing of the past with the pleasant company she finally managed to receive from her beloved friends. Everybody else shared the same sentiment.

"Um you guys may want to check something out. I went to tend to Pepper really quick and saw some of Kuvira's guards approach the island." Jinora interrupted.

"What? How many were there?" Korra asked.

"I couldn't see well, but it looked like around fifty people." Jinora answered.

"You guys stay here. I'll see what's going on." Korra stated.

"No way! You're nuts if you are thinking of going out there by yourself and taking them all on." Mako quickly interjected.

"I'm not. I want to see what the problem is. I don't want to start a fight. Besides, what if they are like Bolin and Varrick? Maybe they realized that she's crazy too!" This took everyone, besides Opal and Jinora, by surprise. None of them knowing that she was taking a more calm approach into situations.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? That doesn't sound like a very Korra thing to say." Mako inquired.

"I'll have you know I have changed my approach on a lot of things these past few years. The hair cut isn't the only new thing about me, cool guy." Mako couldn't believe what he just heard. Of course he knew that she isn't the same. It just hurt that she stated it so bluntly. They have been so busy that they couldn't catch up on a lot of subjects. And every time it came to asking questions about her, he couldn't form a question. Would he be pushing the bounds of the friendship that was already so unstable. Would he be insensitive? Mostly, it terrified him to learn of the hurt that she experienced, something he knows that he will never have the ability to completely empathize with. To be poisoned and forced to rework herself to a fraction of who she used to be.

"Anyways, we won't start a fight. We will be there just supporting you. Making sure that everything turns out okay." Asami acclaimed, feeling the tense atmosphere between Korra and Mako.

"Yeah it'll be great! Just like old times, Team Avatar working together! Plus a lovely new addition of Opal." Bolin decided to chime in with a comment.

"Thanks guys. Lets go."

Ikki, Meelo, and Varrick decided to stay inside, just in case if anything did go wrong, they could tell the rest of the airbenders to evacuate. Kuvira's soldiers were already on land when Team Avatar, plus Jinora, made their way to them. "Why are you guys here?" Korra began. A young brown haired woman led the rest of the troops, who neatly stood at attention behind her.

"We came here on the suspicion that two traitors made their way onto Republic City. They hold sensitive information that is not permitted to leave the Earth Kingdom. One of them happens to be standing right next to you." Her eyes gestured towards Bolin. Kuvira must have known how people would react if they found out how spirit vines were being used as weapon material. Always being thorough in her plans, never leaving a loose end. They came for Bolin and Varrick.

"There's no way we would ever hand them to you. We definitely don't respond well to armies or threats. There must be another way." Korra knew where this conversation was heading, yet she continued to look for non-hostile solutions.

"Avatar Korra, I'm surprised you recovered well after your fight with Kuvira." Deliberately trying to edge her on. "Here you are, still attempting to settle things with promises you can't keep. Knowing that you can't win in a fight. Tell me, what are your odds now?"

Korra took a deep breath, clearing her mind of her pent up rage. "Kuvira is a coward who can't accept to live in a world that isn't under her reign. If I'm so weak, why did she bother to send a small fleet? Did she realize that I pose a threat? That she is weak without people to coward under her?"

"You don't get to talk about the great Uniter that way! I give the order to attack and retrieve Bolin and Varrick by force!" Quickly the troops launched forward on the offensive trying to take them down and pass them to get inside the Air Temple. While everyone entered combat, Jinora stepped aside using her astral projection to warn Ikki and Meelo to get out. Also, to ask for some assistance, normally she knew Korra would be able to handle them, but ever since Zaofu she didn't want to leave anything up to chance.

Team Avatar was handling themselves efficiently for being outnumbered, but 20 of the troops went ahead against the Avatar. The rust of her combat skills started to show up more as the battle dragged on, no one was able to assist her. She was trying to avoid it, but she was pushed to her limits. The Avatar state became activated. Soon after, this battle became one sided. She pushed the soldiers back into the ocean destroying the ships that they arrived in. Few remained on land, the young women who led them being one of them.

"Everyone retreat. I'll fend her off." The woman was able to get some metal cuffs on the Avatar legs, dragging her down on the floor. As she went to entrap her within earth, Mako pumped fire towards her to get her off balance. The rest followed in pursuit of Mako as Korra stood up, still in the Avatar state. She flew by them sending a powerful blow of air towards the leader. But she couldn't finish her off. It happened again. She saw herself in this young women. Those dreadful glowing white eyes, exuding desperation. Her face implanted on this women's body. How many more times was she going to be haunted from herself, from her past?

Concern etched on Team Avatars face, not accustomed seeing Korra withdraw an attack. The airbenders finally came and assisted in pushing back the remaining forces. The leader left unharmed with the rest of the troops. Once they left, the others made their way to Korra as she left the Avatar state. Jinora knew what happend and Opal had seen Korra react this way in Zaofu. No one knew what to say, so Jinora began, "Are you okay Korra? Why does that keep happening? You removed the rest of the metal in the swamp."

"Wait, you're saying Korra still had metal in her these past three years? I thought Su removed it." Mako was baffled from the statement Jinora just made. Even in recovery she had to suffer.

"Yeah when we found Korra in the swamp, Toph taught her how to remove the remaining metal out of her body. I thought that's why she kept having those visions she told me about. It must be something else than."

"What visions?" Asami asked.

"She told me that its her in the Avatar state when she had that metal in her. That it keeps appearing." Everyone remained silent. Korra just looked guilty, knowing there was still more to the story, but she couldn't speak up.

"You can tell us when you're ready. Right now we should tell Lin what happened." Mako stated trying to change the subject. As much as he wanted to know, it terrified him. Something deeper was going on with Korra and he had been completely oblivious about it. How was he going to make it up to her.

They went to Lin, reported the event that happened. Lin told them that she would inform them further once she had more details. After that they all headed back to Air Temple Island. Their stomachs had hinted that it was finally time for dinner. Mako stood up and went towards Korra. "Hey, are you done eating? We need to talk."

"Okay." Just okay. No snarky answer, no witty line. She knew they were long overdue for a talk. Just the two of them. They went outside under the gazebo where she had grown fond of meditating in. Sitting on the stairs graced with the presence of a starry night.

"Look I'm sorry about before. Of course you have changed. I'm just so use to you being... Well the old you. Strong-headed, thinking of the consequences later. I forget how much wiser you became before everything that happened to you."

"It didn't help that you wouldn't even talk to me after we broke up. But I'm sorry too. About everything. For not writing back, the fact that we can only talk in arguments or apologies. Everything."

"Korra, don't. Don't apologize for not writing back. For anything. The letters were meant to cheer you up, not weigh you down. You obviously were dealing with things that I never expected. And I know I was distant before you left. I can't make that up, but I'm here now."

"Thank you... I bet that detective brain of yours wants to know what I've been up to. I know I definitely want to know what you were up to. Well everything that wasn't in the letters."

"You read them?"

"Yeah, of course I did. I just could never find the words to reply back."

"You pretty much read all the fun stuff in the letters. After that, I was assigned to guard Prince Wu, since then."

"Wow that's horrible." She smirked getting an eyebrow raise from Mako.

"Yeah. He means well though." Silence soon followed, only the sound of leafs rustling accompanying them.

"Look. Mako. I haven't told this to everyone in there, but I did try to come back six months ago. It's just I saw myself on this rock not far from here. The visions started there. It was the first time I saw how broken, how vicious I was in the Avatar state.

"Than where did you go?"

"Everywhere I could go. To find peace, to find Raava. I eventually ended up at the swamp than Zaofu."

"I'm sorry." Words just slipping out from his lips.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"Here I am, complaining about a stable job. Being bored is a luxury. While you had to endure so much pain. Than I accuse you for not wanting to talk to us. For leaving you alone." His voice was strained with that last statement. She knew that he meant well, knowing where these sentiments came from. Not knowing how to reply she just grasped his hand. He looked at her surprised, but he opened his palm so their fingers could intertwine. Letting them feel the warmth of each other in a chilly night.

"You are here now. Talking. That's all I can ask for. I don't know what is going on, but I'll figure it."

"You're not alone."

"I know."

_Unknown. Mysterious. Secret._

_All of these words are still currently present in Korra's world. But for once, Mako saw that it's okay. Some great secrets get revealed in time. She needed those three years apart. There is no rift between them. Only individual growth. No topic is forbidden, it just needs time to present itself. Learning of her pain isn't as terrifying as he originally thought. It's reassuring in it's own way, proof that she still yearns to get better. But more importantly, Korra is still Korra._

AN: Wow a lot more different and longer than I anticipated. I wanted to make it more Makorra oriented, for the 100MakorraThemes, but that didn't happen. It feels a little unorganized and random at some places, but I spent too much time not to post it. There is some parts I really like though. Thank you for reading and sorry for the messy writing!


End file.
